plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Chicken
The Zombie Chicken is the fifteenth zombie encountered along with its master in the Wild West. It is released from a damaged Chicken Wrangler Zombie. They quickly rush toward the player's plants doing considerable amounts of damage. Lightning Reeds, Laser Beans, Fume-shrooms, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks are the best and quickest way to deal with them. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Fragile SPEED: Flighty Once released onto the lawn chickens run full speed to peck at your brains. Ba-qwack! Overview Zombie Chicken absorbs one-quarter of a normal damage shot. Because of its low health, Zombie Chickens only degrade upon death. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 10, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Big Bad Butte Strategies While Zombie Chickens are weak individually, they have strength in numbers and can easily overwhelm defenses without any Area-of-Effect plants. Using plants that can attack multiple zombies at once, such as Bloomerang and Lightning Reed will allow multiple Zombie Chickens to die with each attack. Snapdragons are fairly good because they can kill all chickens in one shot. Using a Cherry Bomb can also work, but it has to be planted far enough ahead that the Zombie Chickens do not run past it and are unaffected. Jalapenos can also be used to quickly deal with them, along with any other zombies in a lane. Alternatively, if area-of-effect plants are not available, using multiple fast plants like Pea Pod or Repeater can compensate for a lack of area-of-effect plants. Spikeweeds are good as well, as they can kill Zombie Chickens when they go above them. Bonk Choy punches fast making it a good plant to use as well. Since Melon-pult and Winter Melon have a splash effect, it is good to use them to kill them. Laser Beans and Tall-nuts very effective as Laser Beans damage all zombies in the lane and Tall-nuts block them to prevent them from eating the Laser Beans. The use of Tall-nuts prove to stall hundreds of them but be sure to replace lost one quick or they will all cause havocs. Cabbage-pult and Kernel-pults are very bad choices (unless fed with Plant Food) against Zombie Chickens because they fire half as fast as a Peashooter and can only kill one Zombie Chicken at once. Other than that, Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults themselves will end up hitting themselves instead and the tendency to kill a horde of Zombie Chickens is at 15% only. In addition, Butter is ineffective to Zombie Chickens, because the hit is enough to kill them. Torchwoods are also useless, as they do not do splash damage and kill one at a time. In addition, Plant Food Torchwoods are also useless, because the hit is enough to kill them. Citrons (unless fed with Plant Food) are worse than Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults and Torchwood in dealing with Zombie Chickens, because Citrons shoot much slower than any other plant, and there is no splash to kill multiple Zombie Chickens at once. Hypnotizing Zombie Chickens is also a good idea not only it prevents Hypno-shroom from disappearing, it also allows themselves to be a distraction to other zombies and saves you suns for your future disposals. Locked and Loaded 3-Wild West (Day 22) Build two columns of Repeaters against them before the first wave or you will die automatically before you can even click the Plant food button. DO NOT use Bloomerangs, as they only deal with 3 zombies at once and there are obviously more than 3 chickens per lane. However, they can help deal with other zombies that appear in the level. Not OK Corral 3 (Day 20) A Chicken Wrangler Zombie will appear in the middle lane in the final wave. Arrange the coconut cannon and a peashooter in its lane and place all your other peashooters in the lane above and below, Then when the wave starts, use the Coconut Cannon to kill the Chicken Wrangler Zombie, and your Peashooters will take care of the chickens. Lastly, kill the remaining zombies. Gallery PVZIAT_Zombie_Chicken_Idle.gif|Zombie Chicken. (Animated) Zap_Chic.png|A Zapped Zombie Chicken FriedZombieChickenBucket.png|A bucket of chicken, occassionally appearing after a Zombie Chicken is zapped. Fried Chicken.png|HD fried chicken Trivia *It is the fastest zombie out of all the zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series, as it can move exactly two spaces in one second. Ironically, it is also the weakest zombie with one quarter of a health point. **This shows that in just 4.5 seconds it can get to the Player's House. **The Rocket Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie while still on its dolphin move approximately one space every second. **This is the only zombie that have a "Fragile" toughness. *When it dies, its feathers come out. The same happens with Zombie Parrot. **This does not occur in the Chinese Version. *In some platforms of Android and iOS devices, if defeated with a Lightning Reed, Zombie Chickens turn into buckets of fried chicken. **This also is achievement Fried Chicken's icon. *Zombie Chicken and the Wild West Gargantuar has the shortest almanac entry of all zombies. *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie is frozen or buttered, its Zombie Chickens won't be released. *The Zombie Chicken and the Zombie Parrot are the only non-robot animals in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. **Coincidentally, both of them are birds and have "Flighty" speed. *When the Chicken Wrangler Zombie is killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Chili Bean, Potato Mine, Squash, or a Power Zap, Zombie Chickens will still be alive **But this is weird as the chain does not get destroyed. * This may be what the Hypno Shroom Was talking about. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Animals Category:Zombie Groups